


Give Them Shelter

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: sometimes it takes a village to raise a child (or several children in this case).Features the "we're trying" dad club (Cor: "Wait, I'm not a dad."), one maid who gets roped into teaching home economics ("You want me to teach His Highness how to sew buttons and fold clothes??"), the road to why cup of noodles are the best comfort food ever (Clarus: "All right which one of you corrupted my son?"), and a cute prince and his future retinue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9439115#cmt9439115)

Felicia pulled down her dust mask. How was this particular room always so dusty? It was barely used frankly. She didn’t know why she had to keep cleaning it. Perhaps if she aired it out a bit? It was beginning to smell musky in here and if this is was going to be a permanent cleaning station for her, she wanted to be able to breath.

She pulled back a curtain and nearly let out a scream. There hiding behind the curtain was a small child. She clutched her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart.

“Your Highness?!” she yelped, recognizing the small child.

Prince Noctis looked up at her miserably. Felicia felt a small stab as she noticed the hastily rubbed away tear tracks. At four years old, the Prince is really too young to be wandering about himself. Where were his caretakers and why on Eos was the prince doing in an unused wing?

Felicia took a deep breath. She could do this. It wasn’t really that much different than helping her mother watch her younger siblings, all those years ago. “Are you lost?” she asked kindly. “Do you need me to take you back to your room?”

Prince Noctis shook his head.

Felicia hesitated. She couldn’t really force him to do anything he didn’t really want to do. He was after all the Prince. But she couldn’t just leave him here.

“Do you want a hug?” Felicia offered instead. She always hugged her siblings when they were upset.

Prince Noctis looked at her stunned and it made Felicia mentally curse everyone who was supposed to be looking after this child, even the King himself. A child shouldn’t looked so surprised when being offered comfort!

Hesitantly, Prince Noctis nodded. Felicia picked him up, giving him her biggest and best hug she could possibly give him. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

Felicia hummed softly, rubbing soft circles into his back. She rocked him back and forth.

After five minutes, Prince Noctis quietly asked, “You’re not going to be down?”

“Do you want me to?” Felicia asked mildly. He was still clinging to her pretty tight.

“No…”

“Then I won’t until you ask me,” Felicia said. She could carry him for another hour easily. Laundry duty was back breaking and built so much muscles.

Instead she pulled out a handkerchief. “I do have to keep cleaning,” she said. “So use this to cover your mouth and don’t breath in to the dust, all right?”

Prince Noctis tooked the handkerchief, pulling away long enough to look her in the eye. Felicia merely smiled. He tied the handkerchief around his face and went back to wrapping his arms around her.

Felicia grinned to herself, pulling her dust mask back up and went back to dusting, humming quietly.

“And it's a long way forward, so trust in me

I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me

And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us

Until you're gone”

-.-.-

Noctis hadn’t meant to slip away from his caretakers. He just wanted… his dad. But everyone said he was too busy to see Noctis and that made him upset. So he ran off, finding somewhere quiet.

He hadn’t been expected to be found by a maid nor did he expect her to offer to hug him and kept holding onto him. It had been warm, like his dad’s hugs. She had a really nice song she kept humming and singing to.

He felt bad that he hadn’t gotten her name. She was really nice. Much better than the other people taking care of him.

Noctis wandered down the same wing, looking for her again. Would she be here?

“And it's a long way forward, so trust in me

I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me.”

The song caught his attention. Noctis peered into the room and there was the same maid from yesterday with a large basket on at her feet.

“Oh! Your Highness!” she said, noticing him. “What are you doing here?”

“Thank you,” he whispered. His dad said you should always be polite, especially to the staff because they did so much.

She smiled warmly at him. “You’re welcome. Now what are you doing all the way out here again?”

He didn’t want to tell her that he ran away from his caretakers again. “I’m Noct!” he said instead.

She blinked, bemused, before realization dawned in her brown eyes. “I’m Felicia, Your Highness,” she said with a curtsy. “Did you need another hug?”

Noctis didn’t need one per se, but he wouldn’t mind getting another one. He nodded and Felicia bent down to hug him real tight.

Eventually, she pulled away and Noctis tried not to feel too disappointed.

As if reading his mind, Felicia gave him a light poke in the stomach. “I would hug you longer, but I have to finish folding these sheets and I require both hands for that.”

“Can I help?” Noctis asked, before he could stop the words. He flinched, waiting to be told no and sent away.

Felicia hummed thoughtfully. She pulled out a white sheet from the basket, handing him a corner. “If you want,” she said with a mischievous smile. “We have to find the other corners, so hold onto this one for me.”

Noctis took it from her, gripping tight. He watched as Felicia pulled the sheet out of the basket and found another corner, handing the second one to him. She took the two other corners, stepping away from Noctis and with a grin, she flapped open the sheet. Noctis let out a glee as the sheet flew upward, arching into the air.

“And now that’s all flat, we’ll fold it,” Felicia said. She handed him her two corners and pulled at the sheet to find the middle. She repeated again and again, until they had a neat little folded sheet.

“There’s three more,” Felicia said, with a twinkle in her eye. “Think you can help me with that?”

Noctis nodded enthusiastically and they make quick work of the final three.

“Looks like you two are having fun.”

Noctis frozen, spinning around just in time to see a man in an apron walk in with a basket. “Hello, Your Highness,” he greeted. “I think you deserve a reward for your help.” He pulled out a chocolate cookie and handed it to Noctis.

“Coqi!” Felicia hissed, smacking him in the arm. “Don’t spoil his lunch!”

Coqi laughed. “He has worked hard! He earned it.” He gestured to Noctis. “Go ahead. They’re fresh from the oven.”

Noctis took a bite, the cookie was indeed still warm and chocolate still gooey. “Thank you,” he said shyly. “It’s good.”

Felicia sighed. “Your Highness, this is my husband Coqi. He works in the kitchen.”

“And I make the best chocolate cookies,” Coqi crowed.

“You say that about every dish you make,” Felicia said, poking him in the arm.

“It’s only the truth!”

“So humble,” Felicia said, tone dryer than the scorching sun.

Noctis smiled to himself, head ducking. These two people were really great.

-.-.-

Ignis bit his lip in worry. Noctis had disappeared again and Ignis had no idea where he had gone. He fretted because it was his _responsibility_ to look after Noctis. He was the big kid.

His shoulders slumped. Ignis had checked all the usual hiding spots, the closet and under the bed. Miss Hara had thrown up her hands in frustration an hour ago and left, leaving Ignis alone in the Royal Wing unsure what to do.

Would he be let go? It must be breaking so many rules to have lost Noctis. Should he get someone? Another adult?

“Iggy!”

Ignis turned around to see a maid carrying in Noctis into the room. She set him down and Noctis scrambled over to Ignis, throwing his arms around him. “Iggy, Coqi makes the best chocolate chip cookies,” Noctis said. He handed Ignis a chocolate chip cookie.

Ignis took the cookie. He assumed the maid must be Coqi. “Thank you, Noct, Miss Coqi.”

The maid laughed. “Coqi is my husband. I am Felicia,” she said with a curtsy.

Ignis flushed a bright red. Oh. He shouldn’t have assumed. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Miss Felicia smiled. “It’s quite alright. Lord Scientia The Younger correct?”

“Ignis is fine,” Ignis said. He was six. It sounded so weird to hear his Uncle’s title from everyone’s mouth when they talk to him. No matter how proper it was.

“Noct,” Noctis said.

“Your Highness?” Miss Felicia asked.

“If you call Iggy Ignis, I want to be called Noct!” Noctis said.

Ignis let out a sound of dismay because while it was perfectly fine for people to call him Ignis, Noctis was still the crown prince!

“Okay,” Miss Felicia said. “But only when it’s just the three of us. There are rules I have to follow because I’m an adult.”

Noctis scrunched his face but seemed to accept it.

“Now, where is your caretaker?” Miss Felicia asked.

“Miss Hara left an hour ago and hasn’t returned,” Ignis said.

“You’ve been here by yourself?” Miss Felicia asked. Her words were sharp and if Ignis didn’t know better, he would say she was upset.

Why would she be upset? Ignis was often left by himself, even before meeting Noctis. After meeting Noctis, it wasn’t too unusual for Miss Hara to leave, which was fine with Ignis. He could look after Noctis by himself. He was responsible.

Ignis nodded.

Miss Felicia sighed. “Is there someone else coming?” she asked. “Does she leave you alone often?”

“No one else comes,” Ignis said, tilting his head to side. He still didn’t understand. “And I can look after Noctis.”

Miss Felicia sighed again. “That’s… Ignis I’m sure you’re very capable of watching Noctis by yourself. But you are both still very young and do need an adult around, if only to help.”

“I don’t like Miss Hara. She yells at Iggy all the time, even when it’s my fault,” Noctis said. “It wasn’t Iggy’s fault that I knocked over the table when I was climbing for the book.”

Ignis looked at Noctis with a look of surprise and panic. “It is my fault though, I’m supposed to be watching you.”

Miss Felicia frowned. “Ignis… you’re allowed to make mistakes,” she said softly.

No. He wasn’t. He would be taken away from Noctis if he made too many mistakes.

The rumble of Noctis’ stomach broke the awkward atmosphere.

Miss Felicia smiled. “It is lunch time. Is someone bringing you your meal?”

“Miss Hara does,” Ignis said tentatively. “But sometimes she isn’t here and I make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

Noctis pouted. “I don’t like peanut butter. It gets stuck in my mouth.”

Miss Felicia laughed. “Why don’t I call Coqi then? He can bring up a meal for you two since he works in the kitchens.” She paused, looking thoughtful.

“Noctis, may I have your permission to do my chores here?” Miss Felicia asked.

“You’ll stay?” Noctis asked brightly. Then it all drained away and he looked down. “But aren’t you busy?”

Ignis watched Miss Felicia carefully. Adults were usually busy. They never stayed.

“I am busy,” Miss Felicia said. “But the work I have to do today can be done here, with your permission. That way if you two need anything, whether getting a book down from the shelf or more snacks, you can ask me. And I’ll stay until Miss Hara comes back or it’s time for bed, okay?”

Ignis knew Miss Hara wasn’t coming back. She never did once she left for the day. He was skeptical that she would stay the rest of the day. No one did that.

“Okay,” Noctis said.

Ignis would wait and see.

-.-.-

If you asked Cor why he had done so, he didn’t have a clear cut answer beyond the fact of a gut instinct. Beside, if he wanted to visit Noctis (and Ignis) it was his right as Noctis’ “uncle”. He didn’t need a reason beyond that. (Plus it had been a week since Cor even saw Noctis, he just… wanted to make sure he was alright.)

He was not expecting to find a maid sitting on the ground folding clothes with Noctis and Ignis copying her actions.

“Try again, dear,” the maid said to Noctis.

Noctis scrunched his face, the shirt he was trying to fold looked more like a wrinkled mess then actually folded. Ignis’ pile was better, but had nothing on the crisp clean pile in front of the maid.

Why…?

“Uncle Cor!” Noctis beamed, scrambling to his feet. He ran over, wrapping his arms around Cor’s leg.

“Hello Noctis,” Cor said, kneeling down. “What are you up to?” He didn’t recognize this maid and he knew all of the maids assigned to the Royal Wing. And why was she making them fold clothes?

“Felicia is teaching us how to fold shirts,” Noctis said proudly.

“They wanted to learn,” the maid said, on her feet. She gave him a curtsy. “I am Felicia Deamare, Marshal. I’m usually stationed in the Sidus Wing.”

The Sidus Wing? That wasn’t anywhere near here.

“Don’t be mad at her,” Noctis said. “She was just bringing me back.”

Bringing him back? Where was his caretaker?

“Miss Hara seems to have left early,” Felicia said, sensing his unasked question.

Left early?!?? Cor stared at her. How long ago did Hara leave? Had Noctis found Felicia, venturing out to find an adult?

Felicia smiled at Ignis and Noctis. “Coqi will be here with dinner soon. Why don’t you two clean up your toys and I’ll finish the rest of the laundry.”

Ignis nodded and grabbed Noctis’ hand and pulled him away to a corner where toys laid scattered about. There was knowing gleam in Ignis’ eyes, probably aware that Cor wanted to talk privately to Felicia. Honestly, he was too smart for his own good.

“How long have you been here?” Cor asked quietly. If it was longer than five minutes and not an emergency, Hara’s head was going to roll.

“Since lunch,” Felicia said. “I met His Highness yesterday while cleaning Sidus Wing. When I brought him back yesterday, a woman had taken him, I assume Miss Hara. Today, Noctis stumbled his way back into the Sidus Wing and when I brought him back, I met Ignis and found out that Miss Hara had left.”

Cor gritted his teeth. “Did Ignis say why Miss Hara left?”

Felicia hesitated. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted,” Cor said. Screw manners and formalities. He wanted to know how long the boys had been left alone and why.

“It sounds like she leaves them alone quite often. Ignis is under the impression he can look after His Highness and I don’t know… if that’s really what’s expected of him, whatever role he is supposed to have with His Highness, but Ignis is six. No matter how responsible he is, no matter how mature he is, he’s too young to be looking after His Highness by himself,” Felicia explained, with a frustration coloring her words.

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Regis was going to be crushed. Hara had been vetted and yet she was abandoning the boys?

“No. That’s not what’s expected of Ignis,” Cor said. “Maybe in the future, but right now the only thing anyone expects from those two is to play like normal kids.”

Felicia frowned harder and Cor felt his heart twist a little bit more.

“His Highness mentioned that Miss Hara frequently yells at Ignis, even when it isn’t his fault,” Felicia said slowly, cautiously. “And Ignis looked very… panicked when His Highness said that, insisted it was his fault.”

Fuck. Fuck. They were setting up Ignis for failure or anxiety or mountains of self worth issues or all of the above. He was six!

“Thank you for telling me,” Cor said. “I will bring up the issue with His Majesty.”

He was going to cross check her credentials and discretely question Noctis and Ignis just to be thorough, but there really wasn’t nothing for her to lie about this.

Felicia didn’t look like she really believed him. He could hardly blame her. Cor went a week without visiting Noctis. What would had happened if he hadn’t come today and met Felicia? How much longer would this have gone without anyone knowing? How long had it been going on? Ignis had been with Noctis for only a few months now, but Hara had been Noctis’ caretaker since he was one.

He needed to talk to Regis. Hara needed to be removed her post, immediately. Before the damage she was doing to the boys became long term. Renatus was going to be kicking himself for not noticing anything wrong with his nephew. Regis was going to be crushed because he had been too busy to visit to even realize.

Fuck paperwork and politics.

“Very well, sir,” Felicia said. “I will hold off petitioning His Majesty for an audience then.”

“I do hope you’re not planning on sweeping my beautiful wife off her feet, sir.”

Cor turned, surprised to see Coqi standing there with a basket. Coqi was on the cooks for the Crowdsguard section and often, to Cor’s endless gratitude, kept Cor’s coffee supply steady throughout the day.

“Your wife?” Cor asked.

Coqi pointed to Felicia. “I saw her first,” he said seriously.

Felicia rolled her eyes. “Hmm, yes you were so lovestruck, you wandered straight into oncoming traffic. I had to tackle you out of the way of a car.”

Coqi wiggled his eyebrows. “She swept me off my feet.”

“Why are you here, Coqi?” Cor asked.

“My darling wife asked me to bring dinner,” Coqi said. “So I’m bringing dinner.”

Cor frowned. There was something fishy here.

“If lunch was anything to go by,” Felicia said, tone drier than scorching heat of Leide, “Miss Hara either orders the meal or cooks. But more often than not, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are a staple because they’re the only thing Ignis knows how to make. Or just jelly sandwiches in the case of His Highness.”

_What._

It was worse than Cor thought.

“Mister Coqi!” Noctis said excitedly, finally realizing Coqi had arrived.

Coqi grinned and held out his basket. “Hello, Your Highness. Would you and Ignis be interested in watching me cook?”

Ignis lit up. “Can we?”

“Of course,” Coqi said. “We’re making Oyakodon tonight. Remember, no using the stove without an adult now. It’s very hot.”

Noctis looked at Cor. Cor felt a stab to his heart as he recognized the uncertainty written on Noctis’ face. Why?

Felicia solved the issue neatly. “I’m sure the Marshal will gladly stay for dinner, Your Highness.”

Noctis looked skeptical. “Really?” he shyly asked.

Cor sworn vehemently in his head. Noctis didn’t believe that Cor would stay. Fuck. Cor vehemently shoved the thought of paperwork still waiting in office to be finished. It was dinner. He could do that much.

Noctis beamed and hugged Cor’s leg before running back to join Ignis and Coqi in the kitchenette.

Cor looked at Felicia and pinched the bridge of his nose again. “How bad is it?” he asked.

Felicia sighed. “Ignis spent all afternoon asking if I was needed elsewhere and His Highness kept checking to make sure I was still there. I assume that it’s less that they wanted to learn how to fold clothes and more as a way to keep me engaged with them here.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He really needed to talk to Regis.

-.-.-.-

Felicia was nervous. There was no way around it. She glanced at the wooden door she stood before, knowing that once she knocked, His Majesty was waiting behind it.

She had filed a petition to see him, but it was too soon for the paperwork to have been processed. (It had been only a week, there was no way an audience with the King would have been granted so soon. Then again… it was about his son. So maybe?)

Still, it was nerve wracking to be summoned before the King. Felicia took a deep breath and knocked.

“Enter.”

Felicia stepped in office with a curtsy. “Felicia Daemare, Your Majesty. You wished to see me?” She mentally patted herself for an unwavering voice.

King Regis looked at her, features stony. “My son is requesting you,” he said.

Felicia blinked, confused. That wasn’t… entirely strange. The last month had been peppered with visits from Noctis and Ignis. Her work was already suffering from it, but she didn’t have the heart to turn the boys away.

They were willing to learn how to do _chores_ with her because they wanted someone. It made her heart swell with sorrow.

“Noctis is sick and refusing care from his caretaker,” King Regis explained. “He is insisting he wants a Miss Felicia. Ignis informs me that is you. What I want to know is why. How does my son know you, Mrs. Daemare?”

“Because they’ve been spending time with me for the last month,” Felicia said, still bemused by the whole thing.

“You work in the Sidus Wing,” King Regis said. “That’s nowhere near the Royal Wing. Your supervisor reports that your work has been suffering for the last month.”

Felicia shuddered, feeling the creeping sensation of power starting to build in the room.

“Again, how does my son know you, Mrs. Daemare,” King Regis said calmly.

 _Because they’re lonely_ , Felicia wanted to scream. Because you’re too busy to see how you’re failing your son, king or not! Because Hara was still their caretaker despite bringing the issue up with the Marshal!

She steeled herself. Well, this wasn’t how she imagined how this conversation would go, but since she was here… “I met His Highness a month ago when cleaning,” Felicia said. “Gave me a heart attack when I discovered him hiding behind the curtains. He has continued to seek me out since then.”

“Why?” King Regis asked.

Before she could answer, there was another knock on the door. Regis cast her a pensive look.

“Enter,” he said.

The door opened and in walked the Marshal. “Your Majesty,” Cor greeted. He looked surprised to see Felicia. “Mrs. Daemare. … You filed a petition, didn’t you?” he asked.

Felicia felt her temper snapped. “I filed it because last week Lord Scientia’s hand was hurting from where Miss Hara smacked his hand for being too rough with His Highness!”

Cor swore.

“What?” King Regis thundered.

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. “That would be why I’m here.” He handed King Regis a file. “I would like to arrest Hara Hiems for child neglect, emotional and mental harm to His Highness, and emotional, mental and physical harm to Lord Scientia. She’s been abandoning her posts with increasing frequency ever since Lord Scientia has been introduced to His Highness.”

He gestured to Felicia. “Mrs. Daemare was the one to bring it to my attention.”

“I thought you had forgotten,” Felicia confessed.

“No. Just building a solid case. This type of thing doesn’t result in being fired from the position,” Cor said.

King Regis drew in a sharp breath.

Felicia winced at how destroyed King Regis looked. This was probably the last thing he wanted to hear. If the rumors were true, King Regis did love his son and did actively try to be there for him. But the demands of the kingdom came first.

Still, he trusted Hara to look after his son and it must be crushing to know the woman he entrusted with his son had turned out to be like this.

King Regis rubbed his face, looking more like a tired father and less than a regal untouchable king. “My apologies, Mrs. Daemare,” he said.

Felicia shook her head. “I understand. It looks strange that His Highness is seeking me out.”

“Do you have anything pressing that needs to be done today?” King Regis asked. “Hara will be arrested but that still leaves Noctis without someone to look after him.”

“Nothing pressing, no,” Felicia said. Her list of duties hadn’t gotten smaller, but if it was for a day, they could wait. No one used the Sidus Wing, leaving the dusting for another day wouldn’t hurt it.

“Have you considered applying to the Royal Wing section?” Cor asked.

Felicia winced, feeling a flush of embarrassment. “I don’t meet the requirements. It was the first thing I checked once I figured out that they kept coming back to visit me.” She never pursued a higher education, didn’t any degree in childhood psychology or child care. She definitely didn’t meet the physical requirements. Everyone in the Royal Wing had some sort of weapon training as the last line of defense. All she had was her cleaning skills and her own experience raising her siblings. Nothing terribly special.

“I’m no doctor,” she continued. “But if you need someone to just sit with His Highness for the day, make sure he eats and takes his medicine, I can do that.”

King Regis nodded. “I will inform your supervisor that you are needed elsewhere today. Cor, please go ahead and arrest Hara.”

Cor bowed and swiftly left.

King Regis stood. “Let us head to Noctis’ room, Mrs. Daemare,” he said.

Felicia hesitated for a second before nodding. To her surprise, he held out an arm out to escort her with, instead of expecting her to find follow several steps behind. Unsure, she curled her arm around his, and they left his office.

“Thank you for bringing this to Cor’s attention,” King Regis said. “Please, if something else arises and the boys tell you, don’t even bother waiting to petition me, bring it immediately to Cor’s or my attention. I have failed my son in many ways and most likely will again in the future, but this is one thing I do not wish to happen.”

She hummed, summoning up courage. “May I make a bold suggestion?” she asked.

King Regis gave her a warm smile. “Of course.”

“Make a weekly permanent standing appointment to spend time with your son. Don’t let anything except a life threatening emergency to cancel it. Treat it like a meeting that cannot be canceled or rescheduled,” Felicia said. “If you can spend more time, take it and if you have the energy for it, make it a point to say good morning and good night every day.”

Felicia thought of her mother’s tired eyes, thought of the waves of resentment her siblings went through, the rise and fall of her own feelings growing up. It wouldn’t be enough, it never was, but it was these small things that would, over time, be appreciated.

“It’ll make him resent you less in the long run,” Felicia bluntly finished.

King Regis flinched. “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

Felicia gave him a pained smile. “My father passed away shortly my siblings were born. My mother become the sole income source and had to work long hours to keep a roof over our head. When I was younger, I used to resent the fact that she was always gone and my siblings went through bouts of loneliness that they didn’t understand.”

“I understood when I got older, but my siblings still don’t. I learned to appreciate the fact that despite being exhausted, my mother would spend her day offs playing with us, made it a point to prepare us breakfast every morning before she left. It’s not enough, never is, but for what it is, it will last,” Felicia said.

Her siblings were still teenagers who didn’t understand, but hopefully one day they would.

King Regis let a thoughtful look cross his face. “You have a point,” he said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mrs. Daemare?”

Felicia paused her dusting, turning around and pulling down her cloth mask. Honestly, no matter how many times she cleaned this wing, it never failed to be dusty within a few weeks.

“Yes?” she said.

Standing there was man wearing a crisp dark blue suit. Sandy blond hair and green eyes, ah, this must be Ignis’ uncle. “Lord Scientia,” she said with a curtsy. “How can I can help you?”

Lord Scientia shook his head. “Please, there’s no need.” He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. “It is I who should be thanking you. His Majesty informed me the situation regarding Miss Heims. I never noticed that Ignis was suffering. If my sister was still alive, she would be smacking me on the head.”

Felicia smiled sympathetically.

“I like to gift you something for your trouble,” Lord Scientia said.

Felicia’s mind went blank. “It was no trouble,” she said, panicking in the back of her mind. A gift? She was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to accept any gifts, no matter the reason. Wasn’t that against her contract?

“Please,” Lord Scientia pleaded.

Felicia bit her lip. He looked so earnestly about it and she didn’t want to insult him. (That could also her get fired.) “A vacuum?” she said lamely. The little old machine she was using was probably making the dust worse. She had requested a newer machine but as her supervisor put it, if it wasn’t broken, it wasn’t being replaced.

“A vacuum,” Lord Scientia said with a nod. “I can do that.”

A week later, Felicia buried her head in her hands and desperately tried not to think about the fact that sitting in the box before was possibly the most expensive vacuum on the market. There were gold trimming. Who did that to a vacuum? If she was reading the instruction right, it did come with the highest grade of filter so at least the dust should reduce, hopefully. She didn’t want to think about how she was going to replace the filter later down the road.

Well… if it made her job easier.

-.-.-

Noctis concentrated hard, tongue sticking out of his mouth. “Ouch!” he said, missing again and stabbing his finger with the needle.

“Careful dear,” Felicia said, with a smile. “If it’s too much trouble, you can stop.”

Noctis shook his head as he glared at the loose button on the scrap of material he was practicing with. He could do this!

-.-.-

Renatus poured himself another drink. “Ignis tells me Mrs. Daemare is using the vacuum to help with her job,” he lamented. “It was supposed to be a personal gift!”

“Officially, she can’t accept a personal gift like that,” Clarus said, sipping away at his wine. “So it’s actually very smart that she’s using it for her job. She can get away with saying you provided the funding for her to put in request for better equipment.”

Renatus looked startled. “She can’t accept personal gifts?!”

“She’s Citadel staff, it looks suspicious,” Cor said gruffly.

“Smart woman,” Clarus said. “I still need to meet her.”

Renatus stared forlornly into his cup. “I am a terrible uncle.”

“I’m a terrible father,” Regis said. “So that makes two of us.”

The four of them were gathered in a private room, far away from prying eyes. The hour was late, moonlight pouring through the window.

“Don’t feel bad, Renatus. Regis gave her a bonus and she marched into accounting office in a complete panic to know why her paycheck had an extra zero that month,” Cor said. “She was convinced someone had made a mistake. It was a good thing I was passing by at the time. They nearly had it completely reversed.”

“Very down to earth woman, it sounds like,” Clarus said.

They paused as they heard door opened. Heads turning, wondering who could possibly be interrupting them at this time. Standing in the doorway, arm full of sheets and pulling vacuum behind her was Felicia.

“Your Majesty! My Lords!” she squeaked.

Regis frowned. “Mrs. Daemare, what on Eos are you still doing here? Your shift should have ended hours ago.”

“I, um,” Felicia sputtered.

“This also isn’t the Sidus Wing,” Cor said with a frown. “Why are you cleaning here?”

She flushed a bright red and didn’t answer them.

“You know, I still think it’s unfair for Tellius to give you an entire wing to clean by yourself as punishment. I have no idea how he expects you to- Your Majesty!” Coqi paused, mid step behind his wife, eyes wide.

“Punishment?” Regis asked. “An entire wing?”

“It’s one in the morning,” Renatus said with a frown. “Ignis mentioned not leaving your side until dinner. How long have you been cleaning?”

“If I recall, your shift ended several hours ago too, Coqi,” Cor said.

“Would you two like to explain,” Clarus asked.

Felicia winced. “It’s my fault,” she said weakly. “I’ve fallen behind on completing my duties, so ah, my punishment is finish cleaning this wing, except Coqi offered to help me out.”

“As if I could go home while my darling wife is still cleaning,” Coqi said. “This wing is also bigger than Sidus Wing and there’s not way you would have finished it by yourself. We’re barely covering it with just the two of us.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re falling behind because Noctis and Ignis keep visiting you?” Regis asked.

“It’s not their fault,” Felicia said. “I don’t have the heart to turn them away, so I just teach them how to clean or sometimes they just want my company and sit and play. It just means I can’t go as fast as I could, or I have to redo certain things. Normally, I’ll just stay a little bit later or come in earlier to catch up, but ah, I get scolded for that.”

“Cleaning skills is a useful skill to have,” Coqi remarked. “Perhaps not for His Highness, since he’ll always have a cleaning staff on hand, but young Ignis will have the option to live off the Citadel grounds when he’s older and that doesn’t come with a cleaning staff, unless he hires one out of his pocket.”

“I… I didn’t even think about that,” Renatus said. “Thank you, Mrs. Daemare.”

“You’re welcome?” Felicia said.

“Mrs. Daemare, I would like to offer you a promotion,” Regis said, clearing his throat. “Your husband is correct, cleaning and other home skills are important to know. I would like to offer your a tutoring position to continue teaching that to Noctis and, by extension, Ignis. Tutors do not need a fighting ability and you’ve already proven your knowledge in the field.”

Felicia opened her mouth to protest.

“All you need is one road trip to know who actually has their shit together and could survive in the wild and who can’t,” Cor said bluntly.

“You couldn’t cook your way out of a bag,” Clarus said. “You gladly ate those terrible rations.”

“None of us could fucking cook,” Cor sniped back. “The only one who could was Weskham because Cid’s definition of cooking was overcooked meat on a stick. Weskham was the only one who could sow too, or did you forget the time Sabertusk got ahold of the clothes bag and tore every single one of your pants. No one needed to see you walking about in your naked glory.”

Clarus made an offended noise, but otherwise didn’t refute the statement.

“We would have been out of gil, starving and wearing rags if it wasn’t for Weskham,” Regis said with an amused chuckle. “So, yes it would be a great burden off my mind if you would continue to teach Noctis those skills. He was showing me those buttons you taught him to sow.”

Felicia just stared at them and squeaked.

“Breathe dear,” Coqi said, patting on her back.

Felicia turned to look at him with a betrayed look and just wordlessly gestured.

Coqi grinned. “Thank His Majesty and tell him you’ll think about it.”

Felicia turned back to look at them and just squeaked harder, blushing.

“Do think about it,” Regis said kindly. “Regardless of what you decide, you will be getting a pay raise. You’ve been teaching my son, you deserve the same salary as other tutors. And if you choose to keep your current position, I will talk to your supervisor about lightening your duties.”

Face paled, she swayed slightly.

Cor stood and took the sheets from Felicia’s arms. “Take her home, Coqi. Don’t worry about finishing up.”

“We’ll talk to your supervisor tomorrow,” Clarus promised. “Or rather, later today.”

Coqi nodded. “Yes, sir.” He scooped his wife into his arms and Felicia squawked.

“Coqi!!”

“Good night, Your Majesty, My Lords,” Coqi said. “We’ll think about it and get back to you soon.”

-.-.-

Felicia stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Her hands curled around a warm cup of tea that she paid no attention to.

“What’s wrong with her?” Arsi whispered.

Her twin brother, Geli shrugged his shoulders. “No clue. When I woke up she was like this and Coqi just wanders in and out of the room, replacing her tea mug.”

“Don’t bother her,” Coqi said.

The twins jumped. “What’s wrong with her?” Arsi repeated.

“Don’t worry about it,” Coqi said. “She got offered a promotion at work and she’s trying to figure out if she should take it or not.”

“Isn’t a promotion a good thing?” Geli asked.

“It’s a lot more responsibility,” Coqi said. “Also has the potential to be more dangerous.”

“Felicia can do anything,” Arsi said confidently.

“She’s amazing,” Coqi agreed with a nod. He held out two lunchboxes. “Alright you two, you’re going to miss your school bus if you dilly dally any longer.”

He ushered the two young teenagers out the door, waving them a good day. Once they had disappeared around the corner, Coqi turned back to his wife.

“So dear, ready to talk about it?” Coqi asked.

Felicia blinked. “We could send Geli and Arsi to college without having to worry,” she said bluntly.

“Well, you’re getting the pay raise regardless of whether you want to accept or not,” Coqi said. “So money isn’t real contenter.” It would be nice to send Felicia’s two siblings off to higher education. Felicia couldn’t afford it, choosing to start working and help her mother with the bills instead and Coqi had gone the way of an apprenticeship instead of a degree.

These days, they were living comfortably. Working at the Citadel did pay well enough that they weren’t stressing over bills every month, but a higher education for those two was a bit of a lofty dream.

“Assassination attempts are a thing,” Felicia said with distress.

Coqi nodded. That was an absolute truth. It was terrifying to consider. The whole reason why everyone assigned to the Royal Wing was required to have some sort of weapon training was because there could be an assassination attempt and they were required to defend the King and Prince. Or even the possibility of being caught in the crossfire or targeted due her position.

“Well, I’m sure if you ask, they can provide you with weapon training,” Coqi said.

It was pretty obvious to Coqi (and His Majesty) that Noctis and Ignis were attached to Felicia. It was going on three months now and still the boys sought her out every few days of a week. Originally Coqi thought it was a novelty of having an adult who didn’t shoo them away, but well… it probably was, but also reeked a little with desperation and loneliness.

How many kids were willing to learn to clean just because they didn’t want the one adult who paid them any sort of attention to leave them? Sure it was cute to watch the boys sort the clothes and fold them, standing on stools with a wet cloth to clean tables, or sewing buttons. (Noctis was so determined to get buttons right, it was adorable.) But well, most kids should be out playing and not worrying about that.

It was a little sad to watch.

“I’m sending a ‘but’ here,” Coqi pressed.

Felicia’s lip drew into a thin line. She gripped her teacup tighter, staring at her reflection. “But Ignis and Noctis remind me of Geli and Arsi.”

That was true. Ignis and Geli shared that quiet pursuit of knowledge and curiosity. They both wanted to learn, question the world around them and fascinated with books. Arsi and Noctis shared that same bubbly energy, infectious and warm. They were always going and coming, shining bright like a star. Yes, Felicia’s twin siblings had a lot of common with the Prince and his future Advisor.

That was the crux of the matter.

Coqi knew Felicia was attached to those boys too. That had been evident in the way books about teaching young children had made their way into their house from the library. The way she prepared child friendly tasks the boys could learn. Her little sewing projects she had started.

The fact that Ignis and Noctis reminded her of her siblings sealed the deal. For Felicia, to turn a blind eye to Ignis and Noctis was to suggest she turn a blind eye to her siblings, the very siblings she had practically raised, was still raising, by herself.

“King Regis said it’s a tutoring position, but it’s really the nanny position and this is just the way to get around the requirements,” Felicia said distressed.

“Not your problem, really. It’s the risk he’s taking,” Coqi pointed out.

But really, no one, not even the king wanted to separate the one adult Noctis did actually trust from him.

“They say nanny, but they really mean mother figure,” Felicia continued. “I don’t know how to be a mother figure.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job with Geli and Arsi,” Coqi said.

“I could die in defense of the Crown,” Felicia said, returning to what was probably the only negative point to this whole thing. “Poison in the food that I’ll taste test, or a bomb that goes off nearby or just being the path of a bullet.”

Coqi swallowed. All true. “Yes.”

Things were calm now, but history had already shown how Niflheim was going to eventually continue their war. Assassination was not a ‘maybe’ but a very real ‘most likely’.

“Are you okay with that?” Coqi asked.

Felicia scrunched up her face. “I… I think so?”

Of course she would. It was one of the things he loved about her. Felicia loved with all of her heart. There was always room for a little more of kindness.

“Are you okay with potentially putting my life on the line?” Felicia asked.

“No,” Coqi said. He much rather she didn’t put her life on the line.

“But…” he continued quietly. “I think those boys need someone like you.”

Felicia gave a thoughtful hum, but he already knew what she decided.

He pulled her close. “You’ll do fine,” he said.

She was after all, the most amazing woman in the world in his opinion.

-.-.-

“So, you’re the new Home Economics tutor for the prince,” Munda said.

Felicia gave a nervous smile. Today she was meeting Munda, the head maid, really the head supervisor of the Royal Wing.

Munda slapped her on the back. “You, I like. Keep up the good work. The boys separate their clothes into darks and lights. Is small thing, but helps.”

“Ah I will?” Felicia sputtered.

“Don't be so worried,” Munda said.

The doors open and Noctis came flying out of his bedroom. “Felicia! Dad said you'll be working here now!” He tackled Felicia's leg.

Felicia smiled and patted him on the head. “Yes, he wants me to keep teaching you and Ignis.” She bent down to his level. “Is that okay?”

Noctis beamed. “Yes!”

“Did you finish the buttons I gave you yesterday?” Felicia asked.

Noctis nodded. “All done!”

She took his hand, guiding him back inside. “I brought more with me if you would like to keep trying.”

“Yes!”

She could do this. Just deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dad club continues to try to various results. (Poor Renatus, so in over your head *pats*) (Poor Felicia, you have no idea what you just agreed to) 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March 9th!

Felicia warily surveyed the room around her. Completely empty, save for one other person. She certainly wasn't imagining the alarm bells going off in her head.

“For everyone's peace of mind, yours and mine included, I'm going to teach you self defense and how to handle a weapon,” Cor said. “Monica will cover first aid with you.”

Yeah, those alarm bells ringing in her head were definitely getting louder.

“No one expects you to be the most efficient fighter in the room. His Highness will have guards to protect him and get him to safety. Our only goal here is to make sure you don't freeze but instead defend yourself long enough to get yourself to safety,” Cor said.

Felicia frowned. Get herself to safety?

“It's not your job to protect Noctis,” Cor said patiently. “We don't expect you to put your life on the line.”

Alright…

“That's not going to stop you from throwing me multiple times, is it?” Felicia asked.

Cor grinned. “No.”

Then he moved and Felicia felt herself flying.

-.-.-

“What's wrong with her?” Asri asked.

Felicia was flat out on the couch, groaning.

“She had a hard day with the Marshal,” Coqi said. He pressed a cup of water and two aspirin pills into Asri's hands. “Go give this to her.”

“What were you doing with the Marshal?” Geli asked, sinking into the chair next to the couch.

“Self defense training,” Coqi said.

Felicia groaned again and swallowed down the pills Asri gave her. “He's a worst taskmaster than Tellius!”

“The Marshal is teaching you how to fight?” Geli said. His normal cool disinterest look faded away to pure excitement.

“Not fighting,” Felicia said. “Defense.”

“Still pretty cool,” Asri said.

Felicia merely groaned again. “Everything hurts.”

Coqi chuckled. “C’mon dear, food, a hot shower and we'll get you to bed.”

Felicia sighed, groaning as she sat up. “I can't believe I have to do this until he's satisfied with my proficiency.”

“You can do it!” Asri and Geli chimed together.

-.-.-

“All of this becomes cake?” Noctis asked. He stared wide eyed at Coqi, gesturing to all the bowls of ingredients laid out on the table. Bowls of flour and sugar sat out. Wisk, clean and gleaming in the light with several spoons.

“How?” Ignis asked.

“The magic of baking,” Coqi said solemnly.

Ignis scowled.

Coqi laughed. “I can't tell you how exactly. But if you want to know there is a whole field of food science that study how these ingredients work together. I just know that things like adding more butter makes things richer or air is the key to light and fluffy cakes.”

“Really?” Ignis said, lighting up.

Coqi grinned. Yeah, definitely like Geli. Always wanted to know how things work. Ignis was going to be outpacing his peers in school in no time, if he wasn't already. Actually, it was probably private tutors for him and Noctis, wasn't it? Shame. These two might thrive in a school environment.

“And we get to eat the cake?” Noctis asked. Something like disbelief tingled in his words. “We get cake?”

(These two were going to break Coqi’s heart. Honestly.)

“Yes,” Coqi said. “We need to save a slice for Felicia. She’s working hard with your Uncle Cor.”

Noctis nodded sagely. “Uncle Cor is strong.”

“Yes, yes he is.”

-.-.-

Regis walked down the hallway, feeling the exhaustion deep in his bones. Still there was one more thing that beckoned before bedtime.

He approached Noctis’ bedroom, smiling as he saw Felicia exiting, quietly shutting the door behind her. “Good evening, Felicia,” he greeted.

“Your Majesty,” Felicia said with smile.

“Regis,” he gently corrected her, because this woman had been an Astral sent gift. Three months since she agreed to become Noctis’ tutor, four months since he took her advice. Regis has more memories of his son this year than the last four and it is a blessing.

Felicia just smiled wider. “Noctis probably hasn’t completely fallen asleep yet,” she said, eyes twinkling.

She left him with a curtsy and bid him goodnight.

Regis opened Noctis’ bedroom door, slipping inside. Curled under his covers, arms wrapped around the chocobo plushie that Cor had come back with from his mission outside of Insomnia, Noctis was sleeping.

He reached out to brush his hand against Noctis’ forehead. Noctis stirred. Those lovely blue eyes fluttering open.

“Daddy?” Noctis asked sleepily.

“Good night, Noctis,” Regis murmured softly. “Sleep well.”

Noctis reached out to grab his hand, tiny fingers enclosing around Regis’ thumb. “S-yawn- stay?”

Regis felt his heart ache. Noctis had been so ecstatic when Regis had started the weekly meetings. And Regis would never forget the uncertainty when Noctis asked how long he would be staying. Young his son was, blind he was not and Regis had been startled to learn how Noctis had been slowly adjusting to the idea he would never see his father on a regular basis.

He was determined to fix that.

Mind made up, Regis crawled under the covers with Noctis. Noctis let out a sleepy cheer and snuggled close.

He could give this much to Noctis.

(Clarus of course broke into Noctis’ bedroom, frantically looking for Regis the next morning.)

-.-.-

“Congratulations, you managed to miss every single target,” Cor said dryly.

“How can I be this bad,” Felicia moaned. She placed the safety back on and set the gun down to bury her head in her hands.

“There, there,” Cor said awkwardly, patting her on the back.

Six months of training had brought up Felicia’s training to be decent. Enough that she (probably) wouldn’t get herself killed in the first battle she wound up in. She had enough stamina and could now properly throw a punch.

But weapon training…

A gun was her best bet, she didn’t have the speed or strength to wield anything like a sword. Nor the years it would take to gain any sort of proficiency.

“Try again,” Cor said.

Felicia took a deep breath and leveled her gun again. She could do this. It was important to know. Maybe there would be assassins one day, maybe she would get robbed, maybe they would come after her kids- no.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Impressive,” Cor said. “Five shots to the chest. What changed this time?”

“The idea that someone would hurt the kids,” Felicia said quietly.

“Well, let’s see if we can turn into something consistent,” Cor said.

-.-.-

“And this stitch here is called a running stitch,” Felicia said, showing an attentive Noctis. She slowly pulled the thick yarn, through the scrap of material.

“I want to try!” Noctis said, reaching out with grabby hands.

Felicia laughed, handing it over. “Be careful with the needle now. It’s sharp.”

She had no idea why Noctis was so enthralled with sewing. He still practiced his buttons every day, having Felicia cut them free every morning so he could try again. It had been over a year since she first showed him how to sew and Noctis faithfully kept the skill up. So much so, she decided to start teaching him more stitches. Maybe get him started making his own stuffed animals? He would probably like that.

Ignis was fully devoted to learning how to cook from Coqi. He watched as Coqi came everyday to prepare their lunch and dinner.

(Hah, Coqi had teased her about being too attached to the boys, but she wasn’t the one borrowing chemistry books from the library to keep up with Ignis’ questions. Of course, the smart boy Ignis was, even at age seven he was outpacing Coqi’s answers.)

Felicia was just grateful at Noctis liked sewing. She could teach that.

It was cute watching their hobbies grow.

-.-.-

“Noct, veggies are good for you,” Ignis said as Noctis pushed his vegetables to the side again.

“What’s wrong with my delicious veggies?” Coqi asked.

Noctis frowned. “Icky.”

Coqi threw a subtle glance at Felicia who looking away, hand covering her mouth and shoulders trembling from laughter. He sighed. No matter what Coqi did, Noctis refused to eat his vegetables. He cooked them multiple ways, hide them in the various dishes and still Noctis picked them out.

Now what was a good way to get Noctis to eat vegetables?

His eyes fell on a box of pasta he had intended to make into mac and cheese for dinner tonight. Hmm… homemade pasta. “Aha!” Coqi said. “I’ve come up with a new recipe.”

Ignis looked at him with bright wide eyes.

“No veggies,” Noctis said with a scowl.

Felicia just laughed harder in the background.

That night Coqi set down in front of Noctis a bowl of colorful pasta and cheese. Noctis ooo and ahhh at the green and red pasta noodles, covered in white cheese. He took a large bite. “Tastes good, Coqi!” he praised.

Felicia giggled.

Coqi quietly shushed her. Noctis didn’t need to know that green and red colors came from spinach and tomato respectfully.

At least he was eating his vegetables now.

-.-.-

“Uncle, I made breakfast.”

Renatus snapped wide awake, a half panicked fear of a burning suite or Ignis hurt already swimming in his head. Instead there with a tray, was Ignis who gently held it out to Renatus, looking perfectly fine.

There was no burning smell either, so the rooms probably weren’t on fire either.

Renatus took the tray from Ignis. A mug with what looks like cake of some sort, a jar of syrup, ah pancakes? With a banana and orange juice to complete it.

Ignis darted out of the room and returned it his own tray.

“Did you make this, Ignis?” Renatus asked.

Ignis nodded. “I didn’t use the stove,” he said. “Coqi taught me how to make pancakes in the microwave.”

Renatus didn’t even know they had a microwave in their suite. Still he smiled, savoring the fluffy pancakes Ignis had made. “You really like cooking don’t you, Ignis?” he asked.

Ignis nodded. “It’s fun.”

Renatus hummed to himself. Ignis’ 9th birthday was coming up. He personally thought Ignis was too young to have his own knife set, but perhaps other tools? Just for himself? His own set of pots and pans that he could use instead of borrowing them from the kitchen. Their little kitchenette was fairly sparse in way of tools just because of little cooking Renatus did. He mostly relied on the Citadel kitchen staff for meals.

He would ask Coqi.

And probably subtly attempt to gift the man something as well. After all, Coqi was the one who helped Ignis’ newest hobby bloom.

Ignis wanted to cook, Renatus would help him do so.

-.-.-

Felicia peered at the green creature on Noctis’ paper. “Very cute,” she said. “Who is it?”

“Carbuncle!” Noctis said.

Felicia smiled. Ah, yes now that she thought about it, it did look like the little figure that Noctis adored. “Very nice,” she said. “You’re getting better.”

Hmmm a cute creature like that would make a cute stuffed animal. She mentally filed it away in her head.

-.-.-

Gladio sighed heavily. His tenth birthday had come and passed. That meant he was finally allowed to join his father on Crownsguard training grounds to further his training. He received the basics from his father at home since he was old enough to walk, but now Gladio would be able to train with other people.

Or at least, that had been the plan.

It turned out his father was busy and often left Gladio alone in the training rooms. There were other recruits, but none of there were interested in teaching or training with Gladio, calling him a baby or making fun of his name.

He bristled. Gladiolus flowers were a symbol of strength!

He deflated, feeling tired and sad. This wasn't fun. He could just stay home and continued to practice at home if this was all that was going to happen.

But his heart clenched. He wanted to make his dad proud. He could do this! He was an Amicitia!

Then those familiar tears bubbled in his eyes and he bit back the son.

And the door swung open.

Gladio blinked through the tears to see a man with messy black hair and a chef uniform staring down at him.

“Well, I didn't find a mop, but I did find a kid,” the man joked with a large smile. “Gladiolus right? Clarus’ kid?”

Gladio nodded.

“I'm Coqi,” he said. “What are you doing in the broom closet?”

“Nothing,” Gladio said quickly. He wasn't crying or hiding from his bullies.

“Is that so?” Coqi said fondly. “Do you want something to eat? I can whip you up something in the kitchen.”

Gladio's stomach decided to rumble at that exact moment. He blushed, embarrassed, but it was true. He was hungry.

Coqi laughed and offered out his hand. “Yeah sounds like you need something to quell that mighty beast.”

Gladio took his hand and numbly followed Coqi into the Crownsguard kitchens. He watched as Coqi waved to the other chefs, leading Gladio to the back corner. Coqi gestured to the stack of crates and boxes gathered in the corner.

“Take a seat,” Coqi said. “Do you like noodles?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said.

Coqi flipped open a cupboard, pulling out two cups. He reached for a kettle that was sitting on the stove, opened up the two styrofoam cups and poured water into it.

“Now you look like you're having a rough day,” Coqi said. “And comfort food is the way to go. This here is a secret indulgence of mine. But if anyone asks, I didn't give it to you and I would never be caught eating one. Got it?” He gave Gladio a secret wink.

Gladio nodded. “What is it?”

“This here is Cup of Noodles. It had an extremely high sodium content and overall is not good for your health,” Coqi said. “But live a little and enjoy some comfort food that is absolutely terrible for you.”

He grinned. “They're tasty. Are easy to make and ready to eat in three minutes.”

“That's fast,” Gladio said.

“Yup,” Coqi said. He took a seat on the crate next to Gladio. “So while we wait for these delicious noodles to cook, wanna tell me why you hiding in the broom closet? No one locked you in there did they?”

“No,” Gladio said. He looked down at the floor, feeling small.

“Someone said something mean?”

Gladio flinched.

Coqi patiently waited.

“They've been teasing me about how I'm just a kid or how my name is a flower,” Gladio whispered.

“The recruits?” Coqi asked.

Gladio nodded, glad he could tell someone who wasn't his dad.

“Well, that isn't good. Your dad wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't think you weren't ready to start training with them,” Coqi said. “And they clearly know nothing about flowers. Gladiolus mean strength.”

Gladio looked at him surprised. “You know what Gladiolus mean?”

Coqi laughed. “I spent a lot of time looking up flower language to impress my wife. I wanted to tell her what a wonderful strong woman she was, the love of my life. It didn't quite work out.”

“What went wrong?” Gladio asked.

“It turns out, she doesn't know anything about flower language either. But she thought the flowers were pretty so I at least won in that.”

Gladio smiled. That was how did his mom use to put it. Sweet? Romantic? It sounded a lot like the stories his mom would read to him. About the one with boy and girl and falling in love. His heart squeezed tight.

He missed his mom.

Coqi handed him a Cup of Noodle and a pair of chopsticks. “Here you go.”

Gladio pulled off the lid and stirred the noodles. They're great, warm and tasty, just like Coqi said. The flavor is strong, sharp almost and the noodles had great body. He sniffled again. This was the nicest gesture someone had done for him all week.

“Thank you,” Gladio said. For the Cup of Noodles. For listening.

Coqi grinned. “You're welcome, kiddo.”

-.-.-

Coqi took a deep breath to steady himself. No matter how easily he often played it off, it was a bit nerve wracking to be interacting with nobility. Even if it had been years since they had met and… sorta… became… friends?

How else do you describe the people who you had somewhat joint custody of their kids with?

It was definitely joint custody. It wasn’t like they could argue. Not when they looked at Coqi and Felicia as their guidepost for parenting which was kinda bad in Coqi’s book but the point was they were trying. Parenting was hard.

Coqi opened the door, sauntering in. “Hey Clarus.”

“Hello Coqi,” Clarus greeted from behind his desk.

“Just wanted to let you know there are recruits bullying Gladio,” Coqi said. “Your kid didn’t mention who, but he was kinda upset. I sat with him for a bit before taking him back to Jared.”

Clarus growled. “So we have some recruits who think it’s acceptable to pick on a child,” he snarled.

Coqi leaned against the doorframe. “Yeah, about that. I know it’s not my place, but isn’t ten kinda young to be bringing him here?”

Clarus sighed. “It is better than six,” he said wryly.

Coqi raised an eyebrow.

Clarus waved his hand. “It’s supposed to be six according to the family tradition, but I remembered hating that as a child. So I waited until Gladio asked for it. That and training teachers he does have, retired Crownsguard, said he’s at the point where he needs to learn other styles.”

He smiled proudly. “He got me the week before his birthday. It was a mistake on my part and it wasn’t a serious wound, but he did land a hit.”

“You put a lot of thought into this,” Coqi said. He had told Gladio that he believed Clarus wouldn’t have brought Gladio to the Crownsguard grounds if he wasn’t ready. It was nice to know it was true.

“I try. It doesn’t feel like enough,” Clarus said. “How upset was he?”

“Eh, you can tell he’s a pretty tough kid. But you might want to watch to see that it doesn’t blossom into an emotional or communication issue,” Coqi said. “Might just be the embarrassment and the fact that I’m a stranger to him, but he couldn’t articulate what he was feeling. I got out why, but it looked like he was repressing the actual feelings behind it. That kind of thing can lead to temper issues down the road. Angry without being able to explain why.”

Clarus winced. “Gladio does have a bit of a temper issue.”

Coqi shrugged. “Encourage him to talk about his feelings more? Make sure he doesn’t hold himself to unrealistic expectations. Like Amicitia men don’t talk about feelings or something.”

Clarus let out a bark of laughter. “The rumors and bullies don’t help either.”

“It’s same issue Ignis is having, isn’t it?” Clarus asked, expression turning somber.

“Yeah,” Coqi said.

Ignis held himself to impossible standards. His smarts, however, meant he often met those impossible standards. His fear of failure drove him (and by extension, Felicia) to often drastic measures.

“The difference is that Ignis is more likely to withdraw, suppressing his emotions,” Coqi said. “Felicia makes it a point to remind him that failure is not a bad thing, but it’s shaping up to be his guiding temperament and something he’s going to struggle with for the rest of his life.”

“Having been exposed to Hara for those long months probably did no favors,” Clarus said. “It’s amazing Renatus didn’t take Ignis back and send him to normal school.”

Coqi wisely didn’t mention that of the three actual parents in the group, Renatus was probably the most ill equipped for a child, much less a child as smart as Ignis.

“Noctis and Ignis would have never forgiven him if he had done that,” Coqi said instead.

“I’ll talk to Gladio,” Clarus said. “Thank you for bringing this up to me, Coqi. If you…”

“If I see him having trouble, I’ll intervene,” Coqi finished. “The others in the kitchens were already laughing about the fact that I seemed to have adopted another noble kid.”

“You’re up to three,” Clarus said, amused.

“With two more back home. Five is a nice number for kids,” Coqi said. “Should find a girl to adopt though, so Asri isn’t so lonely with four brothers.”

Then again, Asri had so much fire in her, she probably balanced out the boys just by herself.

Clarus grinned. “I’ll let you know if I spot another troubled noble child for you and Felicia to help.”

“You know if she was here, she would have thrown a pillow at you.”

“As long as she’s isn’t armed with her gun. Cor said she’s getting terrifying good with it.”

“I thought that was the point?”

“It is. Doesn’t mean I want it pointed at me though.”

“Touche.”

-.-.-

“How are the kids?” Regis asked.

Felicia blinked. Her life was so surreal. The feeling hadn’t faded even though it had been close to four years since Noctis had found her.

Here she was, after hours, sitting with the King, his Shield, the Marshal and Lord Scientia. Too surreal. The alcohol wasn’t (was?) helping.

“Ignis is outpacing his tutors again,” Felicia said.

“That boy’s love of knowledge knows no bounds,” Renatus said. “He’s already doing high school level work.”

“Noctis on the other hand much rather sew plushies than learn math,” Felicia said. Noctis had started a small plushie collection with Felicia’s help. They were slowly invading his room, making their way into hands of maids and guards, little misshapen creatures with button eyes.

It was cute. Really cute.

Maybe the next thing she would teach him was how to make his own clothes. Sure every fashion designer would kill her, but it would be worth it.

“Gladio’s doing fine, but Cor would know better,” Coqi said.

“It was your idea to have him shadow me,” Cor said.

“He’s very enthusiastic about it,” Clarus said. “Can’t stop saying about how amazing Uncle Cor is.”

Cor let out loose a long suffering sigh. “It’s just paperwork.”

“I think the bit he likes is you scaring the recruits. He has nothing to fear from you because he knows you’re a big softie,” Clarus said.

Coqi snickered as Cor growled.

“The only thing I don’t understand is his new obsession with Cup of Noodles,” Clarus grumbled. “Where did he even get Cup of Noodles? It isn’t even served on Citadel grounds.”

He didn't. Felicia gapped at Coqi who just winked at her.

He did! Coqi’s secret comfort food stash was Cup of Noodles.

(She should know. She raided it all the time.)

“Ah,” Felicia said, putting the Cup of Noodles out of her mind. “I don’t know how feasible it is, but the boys mentioned a meteor shower over Vesperpool. It was in the newspaper today.”

“Yes, Noctis was telling me that at bedtime,” Regis said. He looked at Clarus and Cor. “I think we should be able to go.”

“It’ll be a security nightmare, but yeah,” Cor agreed.

“Ignis would love that,” Renatus said.

“Would you two and your siblings like to attend as well?” Regis asked Felicia and Coqi.

“The twins won’t be able to,” Felicia said.

“And I’ll stay back to make sure they don’t die,” Coqi said. He nudged Felicia on the side. “You should be able to go though.”

“Why won’t Asri and Geli be able to go?” Regis asked.

“Finals,” Felicia and Coqi chorused together with a sigh.

“It’s their last year in high school,” Felicia said. “And finals are next week. Asri has worked herself into a panic. She’s been studying non stop for the last week. That girl, she’s going to burn herself out.”

“Even with his love of knowledge, Geli is panicking too. He even asked me to pass a long a message to the King to ‘Please ban exams’ and has a ten point argument as to why,” Coqi said.

Felicia gasped. “He didn’t. If he has time to make a ten point argument about exams, he has time to study.”

“I do usually get a request every year from at least one student asking me to ban exams,” Regis said. “A ten point argument will be a first though.”

“I think Ignis might be disappointed if you go through with banning exams,” Renatus said.

“Exams aren’t that bad,” Cor said.

Everyone stared at him.

“Right, prodigy,” Coqi said.

Cor makes a half hearted swipe at Coqi who just stuck his tongue out at him.

“Make sense,” Felicia said, amused by Coqi’s antics.

“Tell them we wish them good luck on their exams,” Clarus said.

“And I guess I’m going to start planning a trip out to Vesperpool,” Cor said.

Felicia smiled. Meteor showers. The boys are going to be so excited.

-.-.-

Fire. The roar of flames, crackling like thunder from a storm cloud. The forest set ablazed, chasing away the darkness, obscuring the stars above.

Felicia pushed herself to her feet, heart pounding. Her vision blurred, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead.

An inhuman shriek echoed. Felicia turned to look to see the daemon. Easily towering over her, it was cruel mockery of a woman’s torso attached to a snake body. Six arms and gleaming swords, slicing the car they had been traveling in half. The bodies of the guards they had been traveling with laid scattered on the ground.

Where was Noctis?

Felicia looked around sharply, praying that someone had grabbed him and run-

“Felicia!”

Her heart dropped.

Mere feet away from the daemon, Noctis was on the ground, screaming her name.

Naturally the daemon heard it, twisting, turning and swords raised.

She should have ran. She was supposed to have run.

_“It's not your job to protect Noctis,” Cor said patiently._

As if it was any choice.

She was already moving as the daemon descended upon Noctis. Felicia leapt, grabbing ahold of Noctis before the swords of the daemon could reach him. But the daemon was fast, so deadly fast and Felicia screamed as the sword instead went through her.

The two of them went rolling away from the daemon. Felicia tucked Noctis close to him, trying to shelter him.

“Felicia,” Noctis said, eyes blown wide with fear. He looked so scared.

“I got you, Noct,” she whispered, trying to ignore the pain, ignore the way her body felt like it was fire.

Her vision blurred. Everything hurt.

“I got you,” she whispered again. “It’s going to be okay.”

“It hurts,” Noctis whimpered. Tears were streaming down his face.

Had the sword still hit him? Hysteria built up in her mind, that maybe it had gone through her and still managed to hit Noctis. Felicia counted her blessing that Ignis and Renatus were in a completely different car, on a completely different route.

Her heart pounded relentlessly, her breathing shallow and rapid. The world around her spun dangerously. Felicia whispered a pray to any Astral willing to listen. ‘Please, please keep him safe.’

The heat of the flames grew closer, but nothing chased away the chill in her bones that she felt. Her limbs felt like lead, so impossibly heavy. Another shriek from the daemon, shaking the world.

She pulled Noctis closer, defiantly looking up at the daemon. It would have to go through her to get to Noctis.

Out of the corner of her eye, she flashes of blue. Swords materialized, raining down on the daemon.

Regis was here.

Relief flooded her system and she sagged. Regis was here. It would be okay. Noctis would be safe.

Her world grew darker. Felicia took one more look at Noctis who still so afraid. She reached out to stroke his hair, trying to reassure him.

Then she let go.

And slipped away.

-.-.-

The funeral was a quiet affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because loss is a part of growing up too. 
> 
> For those who thought Felicia was the nanny that died during the Marilith you are indeed correct. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> Except a lot of feels and fluff. 
> 
> Happy Holidays :D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :D


End file.
